1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the master patterns of discrete track media and, in particular, to the formation of a high quality discrete track media master pattern, including features to support servo patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanoimprinting has developed into a high profile technology that provides a pathway to the next generation of lithography and patterned media such as discrete track media (DTM). The features of nanoimprinting, such as pillars, pits, and tracks, are on the order of about 10 nm in diameter and/or width. The capability of transferring these nano-scaled features from a template, mold, or stamper to a substrate has been demonstrated. A master is typically used to generate the templates, and the templates are then used for mass imprinting production to avoid damage to the valuable master in any imprinting accident. Moreover, the potentials for nanoimprinting in high throughput and low manufacturing cost could trigger a paradigm shift in today's optical lithography technology.
As described herein, fabrication of discrete track media (DTM), like bit patterned media (BPM), may be accomplished by several techniques. For example, one fabrication method includes: (1) creating a master pattern on a master template, (2) high volume replication of the master pattern via UV cure nanoimprinting, and (3) etching transfer of the nanoimprinted pattern to the magnetic layer on disks. Although this technique is workable, an improved system, method and apparatus for forming high quality discrete track media master patterns, including features to support servo patterns for disk drive applications, would be desirable.